The Transfer Student
by spectrespecsinc
Summary: Quinn is new to Hogwarts and can't find her way to class, and Hermione is kind enough to help her. This is a one-shot including some girlkissing, which is why it's rated T


_Author's Note: I am a Harry Potter fan, but not a Glee fan and I don't ship Faberry, this was just something written in twenty minutes for my girlfriend. If there is any OOC for Quinn, I apologize. This is just a one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!_

"A transfer student? Really? From where?"

"I heard Beauxbatons,"

"No, Durmstrang, you idiot,"

"You guys! Shut up!"

Quinn walked as fast as she could to the Great Hall and took her seat at the end of the Slytherin's table, grabbing a piece of toast and a glass of water. She looked up and scanned the Hall, trying to find a friendly face anywhere. No such luck.

"It's gotta be Durmstrang. She _is_ Slytherin, after all," a high-pitched voice said from the Gryffindor table.

"Shut _up_, Lavender. She can hear you! And she's new. It's got to be intimidating…" another girl's voice shot back. Quinn smiled. Maybe I should go talk to her, Quinn thought, maybe she'd help me. She was interrupted by a cold voice coming from next to her.

"Can you _believe_ that _mudblood_? Trying to be nice? She's so fake," Quinn turned and gave the girl next to her a half-hearted smile.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Welcome to Hogwarts, glad you're in Slytherin. We needed some good new recruits. By the way, password to the common room's 'crena'," Pansy smiled venomously. Quinn thought that maybe she was in the wrong house.

"Uh…hi. What's a mudblood?" Quinn said in a wavering voice. She wasn't sure if she trusted this girl.

"She's got no wizarding blood. She's not a true witch. Just some wannabe," Pansy spat. Quinn's mouth opened and then closed.

"She…seemed nice," Quinn ventured hesitantly. Pansy scoffed.

"Okay, sure, whatever. Why don't you go to the _Gryffindor's_ then?" Pansy glared and turned away. Quinn took a sip of her water, wondering if she would be able to find any Slytherin to help her to her classes.

The rest of breakfast went excruciatingly slowly. Quinn tried not to listen to the whispers. She wasn't from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. She had been homeschooled in wizardry until her parents got tired of her countless revenge schemes on people in her high school. One girl, Rachel Berry, had gone running home with a forest-green mullet. When Finn Hudson had broken up with her, he hadn't been able to move for a day. So she came here, got sorted (almost immediately) into Slytherin, and walked off into the sea of whispers and speculations.

So far, it was depressingly like home.

Quinn looked down at her schedule and saw she had Transfiguration first. She hadn't any idea where the hell it was though. She looked up into the hundreds of corridors and moving staircases and sighed.

"Lost?" The same voice she heard from breakfast was suddenly beside her. Quinn turned around gave the girl a smile.

"Yeah…it's a big castle and it's my first day. Do you know where Transfiguration is?" The girl smiled again.

"That's my first class, too. I'll show you the way. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," Quinn was relieved that Hermione wasn't like Pansy.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm from America…not Durmstrang. In case you were wondering," Hermione smiled genuinely.

"I never believed those rumors. Now come one, we're going to be late for class," Quinn laughed a little and followed Hermione, knowing she should be paying attention to the way to class but instead was distracted by the way that Hermione's hair fell around her shoulders, the way her sweater clung to her in all the right places, the way that her skirt moved distractingly around her thighs. Quinn didn't notice that she was lost in thought when Hermione took her hand (something else that made Quinn's thought process go somewhere decidedly not academic) and dragged her into the classroom.

"We're here. You can sit by me today, I believe Harry and Ron are off at Hagrid's," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Quinn was amused by this girls reverence for the rules. Maybe she could change that…

"McGonagall's late," Hermione whispered. Quinn turned to look at her. Her eyes moved over her long brown hair, smooth, pale skin, and soft-looking pink lips, finally coming to rest at her deep brown eyes.

"Why don't we cut then?" Quinn suggested. Hermione looked scandalized.

"Skip class?" She whispered indignantly.

"Sure, why not. Show me around the place," Quinn said, hoping she was being convincing and maybe a little bit cute, too. She guessed it worked because Hermione heaved a sigh and got up, dragging Quinn out by the hand (Quinn was beginning to like the feel of Hermione's hand on hers).

"So where are we gonna go first?" Quinn asked, interlacing her fingers with Hermione's and hoping she wouldn't mind. She didn't seem to, because she gave her another smile and dragged her down a random hallway.

"I'll show you where your common room is, you'll probably need to know it. Slytherin, right?" Hermione said authoritatively. Quinn shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan," Quinn said, hoping that there would be a lonely corridor somewhere between here and the Slytherin common room. Hermione started walking, her hand still in Quinn's. Quinn followed obediently until they reached a darkened corridor, when she slowed down and pulled Hermione back.

"Hey…what's this hallway?" She said, coming closer to Hermione. Hermione blushed a little.

"Er…nothing, just an abandoned hallway…we're close to your common room," she stuttered. Quinn noticed her eyes moving over Quinn's lips and she thanked god for small victories. She moved closer to Hermione and looked her in the eye.

"Well, it seems useful…" she said quietly, almost whispering in Hermione's ear.

"Useful for wh-" Hermione said with a quavering voice, but Quinn stopped her before she could finish her question. Quinn pressed her lips against Hermione's, feeling her drop her hand and Quinn pulled back slightly with a worried expression.

"No, don't worry…" Hermione whispered and pulled Quinn closer to her, her hands running up and down Quinn. Quinn felt her lips and bit slightly on her bottom lip, before tangling her hands in Hermione's hair and biting and licking at her neck, eliciting a small moan from Hermione. Encouraged, Quinn moved her hands from Hermione's hair and ran them down her waist before coming to rest on her hips. Quinn pulled back from Hermione and gave her a half smile before kissing her again, this time urgently and fast. Quinn licked at her bottom lip before sweeping her tongue in, making the other girl moan again. She pushed Hermione up against the wall, her hands roaming over her and hungrily kissing her, faster and faster before they heard a crash in the hallway behind them. They jumped apart, looking around frantically.

"Peeves, dammit!" Hermione yelled, turning slightly red. Quinn chuckled and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her back to the Slytherin common room.

"I remember the password…" Quinn whispered in Hermione's ear, pulling her to the girl's dorms.


End file.
